Corrupt
by redscarfninja
Summary: Jashin doesn't make mistakes. AU. 1K Chapters. [ON HOLD]
1. Right Here

**WARNING:** RATED **M** FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SMEX INSIDE ONE BEAUTIFUL, IMMORTAL PACKAGE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT - _HIDAN IS OFFENDED -_ THEN I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ IT - IT WILL BE **DARK.**

 **NOTE ONE:** EACH CHAPTER WILL BE AROUND 1K. SHORT AND SWEET, STRAIGHT TO THE POINT. IF THEY WERE LONGER THEN UPDATES WOULD TAKE MONTHS AT A TIME - I WRITE SLOW. THIS IS LESS STRESSFUL FOR ME.

 **NOTE TWO:** THE STORY IS NAMED AFTER A SONG. EACH CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER A SONG. THIS STORY BASICALLY HAS A SOUNDTRACK. NOT MANY SONGS SO FAR, BUT IT'LL GROW. I BELIEVE ADDING MUSIC INCREASES THE EFFECT OF A CHAPTER. ALSO, MORE FEELS. I HAVE MADE A PLAYLIST ON YOUTUBE AND WHEN A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED I WILL ADD THE NEXT SONG. FOR INFORMATION ON HOW TO FIND IT, PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE - COMPLETELY OPTIONAL, OF COURSE.

 **NOTE THREE:** I STRUGGLE WITH WRITING, SO TO GET THIS STORY OUT FASTER AND TO SAVE MYSELF FROM GOING BRAIN DEAD I WILL BE TRYING OUT A DIFFERENT WRITING STYLE. I'M AIMING FOR THE 'LESS IS MORE' EFFECT REGARDING DESCRIPTION. ALSO, MY APOLOGIES ON THE VERY SHORT PROLOGUE - IT'S BASICALLY A MASSIVE SUMMARY AIMED TO DRAW YOU IN. IT'S ALSO A FUTURE SCENE, BUT YOU PROBABLY GOT THAT. MOVING ON...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PLOT BUNNY.

NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU:

* * *

 **CORRUPT**

 _~You'll be calling out my name_

 _when you need someone to blame~_

* * *

 **Prologue: Right Here**

* * *

 _~never leave you all alone,_

 _I_ _will stay until the morning comes~_

* * *

Hinata watched the rain with half lidded eyes.

It pelted onto the grass with such force the mud puddles thrashed violently and spattered against her legs. The cheap cloak she wore offered little to no protection against the harsh downpour, nor did the large oak she sat beneath. The material was thin, worn and heavy with rainwater, drenching her to the bone.

Her dark blue hair had turned black under the onslaught, plastering to her head as beads of water dripped from the inky strands, mixing with her tears and trailing down her nose like a never ending stream.

She rested against the bark, her legs hugged tightly against her chest with her cloak draped over them like a blanket – a very wet, very useless blanket. Her toes peaked out at the bottom and were coated in a thick layer of mud – they had grown numb long ago.

She didn't care.

Her chin was nestled between her knees and she just stared, dead eyed – like a broken, lifeless doll that had been tossed into the trash.

Unwanted.

 _Alone._

Wind whistled around her, dancing with the grass and whipping her lengthy tresses around her hunched form.

She was shivering and she just didn't _care_.

She deserved this, no – she deserved _worse._

There was a flash of lightening followed by a crack of thunder.

Grey clouds swelled and the sky darkened.

 _Another crack._

There was so much noise that she didn't hear his approach. He stood by her side, his knee brushing against her shoulder as he leaned back against the oak and crossed his arms.

She didn't look at him.

She _couldn't_ look at him.

Not yet.

A heavy silence lingered between them, neither one willing to broach the subject of the previous day.

Her more so.

She wanted to blame him, she really did.

He had started it.

But she was as much to blame as he because she had finished it.

And the worst part was... she had _enjoyed_ it.

She had committed the ultimate taboo and there could be no redemption. She was a tainted soul, lost adrift in a sea of red with nowhere else to go but his arms. He was her saviour, her anchor, her only light in the dark and he would dive right into that crimson ocean along with her and hold her tight.

They would drift together and it would be okay – _she_ would be okay.

She could already hear his unspoken words at her side.

 _I'm right here with you so stop fucking crying already._

The silence stretched for a while longer before he tsked and tapped her head with his knuckles – what he said instead she did not expect.

"I ripped my fucking pants looking for you, idiot."

The sheer absurdity of his statement momentarily distracted her from the pain and she looked up at him incredulously. He was looking off to the side with a bored yet pissed expression on his face and it was so typically _Hidan_ that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

So she did both.

* * *

 _~I'll show you how to live again_  
 _and heal the brokenness within~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Main song - Corrupt by Depeche Mode._

 _This story is named after this song and it will basically go with everything. I may occasionally put up some of the lyrics at the very top like I did just now when I believe part of the song matches a chapter._

 _Chapter song -_ _Right Here by Ashes Remain._

 _Link on profile._

 _-redscarfninja_


	2. Evil Ways

**WARNING:** SMEX AHEAD ...AND SOMETHING THAT MAY BE A LITTLE DISTURBING.

* * *

 **CORRUPT**

Chapter One: Evil Ways

* * *

 _~but I can't hide_

 _and I won't hide_

 _my evil ways~_

* * *

Inside a rather dingy hotel room, a rickety old bed creaked loudly as the headboard slammed into the wall, the wooden legs scraping against the floor and showing no signs of slowing down.

Golden hair fanned over the bedspread, large hands running through the silken strands softly before gripping tight. Delicate fingers reached for those hands – those _unnecessarily_ rough hands in a feeble attempt to loosen their hold.

One hand conceded to her will.

Only one.

Gentle fingers ghosted across her flesh, over her shoulder, her chest, her stomach and lower still, sending shivers through her spine and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The others remained entwined within her hair, knuckles pressuring onto her skull.

Purple eyes stared down at her, the flame from a nearby candle flickering among those unusual, violet depths and she stared back, mesmerised. If she had been standing she was sure her knees would have buckled under the weight of those eyes, so beautiful they were.

 _He_ was beautiful.

His hand traced down her thigh as he pushed himself into her over and over again, each time deeper than the last and she moaned through clenched teeth, lifting her hips to match his rhythm.

Several strands snapped from her head as he groaned and she winced – he either didn't notice or he didn't care… she chose to believe the former.

She pried at his fist with both hands but his grip refused to yield – her head _stung_ and she opened her mouth to protest, but when he hoisted her leg up and over his back for better access, her pain was quickly overshadowed by the sudden immense pleasure the new angle provided that her hands fell away, forgotten. Her back arched, her ample breasts pressing against his chest as she gasped out a rather vulgar curse word.

"Now you're speaking my language."

He increased his pace, thrusting into her so hard her body was knocked about in the process – she latched onto his shoulders in fear of actually being thrown from the bed, her nails biting into his skin and drawing blood.

"Fuck!"

He fell forwards, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he jerked wildly. His laboured breaths tickled her skin and she shuddered, feeling herself being drawn closer to the edge and within seconds she came, clenching around him and essentially pushing him over the edge with her.

She cried out a string of incoherent words as her head fell back against the pillow, writhing and panting beneath him as he pounded into her a few more times. He cursed upon release, the pressure on her skull receding as he slackened, exhausted.

He took a few moments to catch his breath before slowly pulling out of her and her breath hitched at the feeling.

 _That felt goo_ _d too._

He propped himself up on his elbows and smirked down at her.

"You know, you're not half bad."

His face was mere inches from her own and she flushed.

"Thanks," she breathed, her chest touching his on each inhale, "you're not half bad yourself."

 _Though a little too rough_ , she mentally added as she wove her fingers through her tangled mane to rub the offending area. He chuckled – her heart fluttered at the sound – and when he reached up to caress her cheek the air all but left her lungs.

He furrowed his brow, watching as his thumb brushed over her bottom lip and he became quiet, pensive, seemingly lost in thought. He appeared to be staring at everything and nothing and before she could comment there was something in his eyes.

A flicker.

What was it?

"It's a real shame you're not her," he sounded upset, _hurt_ even – and his hand drifted down to her neck, "you have the right attitude and everything."

Her heart jolted.

What?

He secured his hand over her throat and before she had a chance to scream his other hand clamped down onto her mouth.

"Shh, shh."

She thrashed beneath him – panicked – and he had to increase the pressure of his body on hers to keep her still.

"Don't go making this harder than it has to be, okay? I'm tired."

A guttural noise tore from her throat and he squeezed harder, silencing her.

"What did I _just_ say?"

Her face was beginning to turn purple under the strain and she pawed at his hands frantically, her quiet, rasping breaths the only sound to be heard before he spoke out again.

"It's nothing personal, if that makes you feel any better."

She blinked the tears out of her eyes, they ran down her temples, seeping into the pillow as she stared up at him in both horror and disgust.

He suddenly frowned as if offended.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Try and see it from my point of view – I mean, my kills would usually involve a little more _blood,_ but there's a shit load of shinobi in the area right now. Can't leave a trail, you can understand that right?"

 _No, no I can't!_

Black spots swam in her vision and her body became sluggish. He watched with a bored expression as the light left her eyes – they stared at him, dead and unseeing as he slowly released her and sat up.

He rested his arm over his raised knee and watched her for a while longer before he sighed and looked away.

That wasn't as enjoyable as he thought it would be.

Jashin needed blood.

 _He_ needed blood.

He cursed and in an act of childish rage he kicked her body off the bed and it landed onto the floorboards with a thud.

 _Dumb bitch._

He lay back against the pillow and held his pendant to his lips before beginning his lengthy prayer to Jashin.

After a while, his thoughts strayed - _like always_ \- and he grit his teeth.

Where was she now?

The more he thought about her, the more angry he became.

He was angry at Jashin, too.

"She will come to you when she is ready, Hidan." He had said.

 _A fucking date and time would help._

He was completely, madly in love with this girl and he hadn't even met her yet... or seen her face.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 _~so I won't hide_

 _I can't hide_

 _my evil ways~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _*insert 'that escalated quickly' meme*_

 _ **1**. So, how is my portrayal of Hidan? Am I the only one who thinks he'd come out as the offended one in a situation like this? Lol, "I'm offended you're offended that I'm killing you."_

 _ **2**. This is the first time I've ever written smex so I'm a little noobish, my apologies._

 _Song – Evil Ways (Justice Mix) by Blues Saraceno._

 _Link on profile._

 _-redscarfninja_


	3. Ghost Towns

**CORRUPT**

Chapter Two: Ghost Towns

* * *

 _~but it ain't that truth we chase_  
 _no, it's the promise of a better place~_

* * *

Hinata pushed the door open with numb fingers.

Icy winds carried snow into the tavern, sprinkling over the nearby patrons and earning her a few startled gasps. Suddenly finding herself the centre of attention, her face reddened and she squeaked out a quick apology before closing the door. After a moments pause, she hesitantly looked back and upon noticing their eyes were elsewhere, her shoulders relaxed and she released a long, relieved breath, thankful to be under their scrutiny no more.

She brushed a thin layer of white flakes from her cloak and stepped forward, eyes scanning the room. Every table was occupied and although there were a few available seats scattered among them, she was unwilling to mingle with the crowd due to her nerves and so she hovered near the door. Nibbling her bottom lip, she debated whether she wanted to brave the winter winds again to find another tavern or inn, but her attention was soon caught by a free chair resting against the bar.

Thank the heavens.

She closed the distance in a heartbeat and fished into her cloak pocket for her coins. She didn't have much; jobs were sparse these days and so she had to conserve what little she had – as a result, she had skipped more meals than she could count.

"Can I take your order, Miss?"

She eeped and almost dropped them, not expecting to be noticed so soon. "Ah, y-yes, I-"

She froze.

Standing opposite her was a young man – his hair was _golden_ and his smile was _warm_ and although his eyes were brown, he resembled a certain someone to the point her chest _hurt_.

Her throat was dry all of a sudden.

"...Miss?"

She was staring.

Quite openly, in fact.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

Remembering herself, she gasped. "Oh, m-my apologies!" She blushed furiously and averted her eyes.

There was a brief silence before a teasing smile broke out on his face. "I'm that good looking, am I?"

Her eyes snapped back to his. "N-no, that's not- I mean, you are, b-but-"

A strangled noise erupted from the back of her throat and he smothered a laugh when she covered her heated face with her sleeves. She had spent so much time on her own that her people skills had grown rusty – not that she had many to begin with – and she was so mortified that she wanted to flee.

Smirking, he cleared his throat. "So, what can I getcha?" His voice changed in pitch as he forced back another laugh.

Face still aflame, she slowly lowered her arms and peered at the menu behind him before looking down at her open palm. He waited patiently as she sifted through the copper and frowned when she seemed to deflate. She raised her head but not her eyes, too ashamed to be seen in such a poor, pathetic state.

"May I have a glass of water, please?" She asked quietly, sullen.

He chewed the inside of his cheek and eyed her for a moment. "You sure?"

She nodded meekly, eyes downcast.

"Alright." He did as she asked and when he placed the glass down in front of her, she held out her hand, but he held up his own in response and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

 _That_ caught her attention. She looked up, taken aback. "W-What?"

He gestured towards the glass. "It's on the house."

"Oh, _no_ , I couldn't-"

"It's fine." His smile was so friendly, so genuine, so _contagious_ that after a few moments of staring like a fool – _again_ _–_ she began to smile herself. Her eyes looked back and forth between his own – they were so much like _his_ but not, and it wasn't until he was called away that she remembered to breathe again.

He held up one finger and mouthed a quick _one minute_ before walking towards the other end of the bar.

She watched his every step with a smile on her face; there were still kind people around after all and she felt blessed to have crossed his path. She looked down at her glass, suddenly remembering her thirst and lifted it towards her lips, only to stop when it seemed a little more red than it should.

She slowly placed it back down onto the bar with a shaky hand, but did not let go. Instead, she held it in a white knuckled grip and dipped her head forwards; her hair draped around her face like a curtain, hiding her from view and she scrunched her eyes tight.

She whispered a rush of disjointed words, "no, no, _no,_ " being among them as she fought a series of tremors that escalated throughout her entire body.

"Go… _away_." She breathed quietly. " **Aw** **ay**." Her fingers twitched around the glass and her teeth began to chatter, so she tensed her body and clenched her jaw, hoping to remain still.

"Sorry about that, busy night- _whoa,_ are you alright?" He asked and she flinched, uncomfortable at the thought of him witnessing such a thing.

She steadied her breathing, rubbed at her aching chest and when the tremors eventually subsided, she peeled her eyes open to see sparkling, clear water.

She swallowed, feeling sick. "Yes..."

"Are you _alright?"_ He repeated, apparently not believing her.

She didn't blame him – she didn't believe herself.

"I'm just a bit under the weather." She pushed her glass away, put off. "It's nothing to worry about." She assured, pulling her hood down because the room suddenly felt a little too _hot_.

He was silent for a moment, then, "what's your name?"

She paused, heart fluttering nervously. "Hi- Hisoka." She stared past his shoulder, unable to hide her anxiety and hoping he didn't notice her blunder.

He didn't. "Katsuo." He held out his hand and her eyes flitted back towards him.

There was a long, awkward silence before she reached out, hesitant, then brushed her fingers over his skin, the barest of touches and then he grasped it. She winced, not used to such contact in such a short amount of time and slowly retracted her hand, clasping it together with the other on her lap and then looked down.

More silence.

She grew paranoid, thought maybe she had offended him and before she could even attempt an apology, he spoke normally as if nothing had happened.

"This might seem a bit out there..." He began and she looked up to see him rubbing his neck nervously. "But… would you like to have dinner with me?"

He met her eyes hopefully and her mouth parted, stunned.

"Tonight." He clarified, then looked at the clock behind himself and back. "My shift ends in two hours."

When she didn't say anything, he grew disheartened, then back-pedalled. "Ah, I'm sorry, nevermi-"

"Yes." She cut in.

He stilled, eyes widening. "Really?" He asked in disbelief and she nodded, flushing.

"Yes."

She didn't want to be alone any more, it was too painful.

And maybe, just maybe, if she pretended he was- no, _no_. She put an end to that train of thought immediately, ashamed that she had went there because _he_ was irreplaceable and Katsuo deserved better than to be a stand in for a person she could never have.

He grinned enthusiastically. "That's great!" He blurted, then composed himself. "That's great." He said more quietly, face reddening slightly. "Look, I have to get back to work." He said regretfully. "You don't mind waiting, do you? I mean, if you have something to do, go and do it and we can meet back here in two hours."

"Of course."

He grinned, then waved. "See you then." He soon got back to work, excited about their plans and she was _happy_.

Happy to find a companion, even if it was only for one night.

Both of them, lost in their own worlds, completely unawares to the pair purple eyes watching them darkly from the other end of the room.

* * *

 _~I still think of you_  
 _but everyone knows_  
 _if you care, let it go~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN..._

 _S_ _ong - Ghost Towns by Radical Face. (I love this song, I could clap along to the clapping beat thing all day)_

 _Link on profile._

 _-redscarfninja_


	4. Bad Things

**CORRUPT**

Chapter Three: Bad Things

* * *

 _~when you came in the air went out_  
 _I don't know who you think you are_  
 _but before the night is through_  
 _I wanna do bad things with you~_

* * *

"Come on." He urged. "Take the night off."

She twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. "Busy night, darlin'." She gestured at the people around them with her lollipop. "But if you can tell me what we'll be doing," she brought it back towards her lips, "then maybe I'll consider it."

His eyes flickered. "Well," he said in a low, tantalizing voice, "we'll get out of here first, too many fucking people."

"Mm, there is." She looked around briefly and then leaned forwards in her chair, intrigued. "Where will we go?"

He smiled crookedly, looked her up and down. "We'll find a room."

Her foot brushed up his leg languidly. "What will we be doing in the room?"

He watched as her tongue wrapped around the strawberry flavoured sweet.

Licking.

 _Sucking._

"I think you know." He said darkly and her abdomen tightened at the implication.

She pulled it from her mouth with a _pop_ and sat back. "I like the sound of that, darlin'."

His face was a mask.

A charming, seductive mask.

But beneath that mask was a monster and it was _seething._

Red clouded his vision, coated her skin in his mind's eye and he resisted the urge to kill her then and there because he was nobody's _darlin'._

He opened his mouth to tell her so, but then a cold breeze suddenly hit his back and he tensed because _fuck, that was cold_ and he turned towards the cause. He had only meant to spare it a glance, throw in a glare if need be, but when his eyes landed on a woman near the door, he paused.

She stood frozen, eyes wide like a frightened rabbit, then spun around and slammed it closed, cutting the tavern off from the biting winds once again and the patrons soon lost interest, but not him.

Their eyes fell away, but not his.

They remained locked on her as she lingered near the door, facing away, head down, quite obviously a shy bird and he didn't _understand._ He had no interest in women who lacked confidence. They were never any fun in the sack, yet here he was feeling something akin to… _attraction_ for this timid little thing and he hadn't a fucking clue why.

She had only been in his life three seconds.

But when she turned around, when his eyes traversed her form, took in every inch of her, his confusion gave way to stunned disbelief and then he understood.

He _finally_ understood.

" _She will come to you when she is ready, Hidan."_

" _That's great, fucking peachy, but how will I **know**?"_

" _You'll know."_

And he did.

And it felt fucking _great_.

He watched her closely, attentively, completely captivated by her presence alone and when she cast her gaze in his direction, his heart rate picked up, his veins caught _fire_ and he fully expected her to react the same, but her eyes passed over him unseeingly – there was no recognition in those lavender orbs and he was left with a dull ache in his chest.

He furrowed his brow deeply, disappointed, confused and mildly pissed, eyes following as she turned and made her way towards the bar.

Couldn't she feel it?

Jashin didn't elaborate.

He assumed the whole _she will come to you_ concept meant she knew of him, knew of Jashin.

And perhaps she did. Maybe he needed to make his presence known, have her look him in the eye, have her attention solely on him, then he could-

"It's rude to stare at another woman when there's one right here, you know."

"Piss off."

The waitress reared back an inch, shocked and downright insulted. "E-Excuse me?" She stammered, caught off guard by his abrupt change in personality. Her eyes searched his face for an explanation, but he didn't respond, didn't react.

Didn't seem to care.

His attention had been snatched away, she was nothing to him now and she grew indignant, prepared to give him a piece of her mind, but then… something changed.

There, in his eyes.

A predatory gleam laced with an underlying rage and she followed his gaze, jealous, angry, humiliated and so much more, then eyed him sidelong, wary all of a sudden.

There was something disconcerting about the way he watched that woman, about the way he watched her co-worker.

Something ominous.

Something that bordered on the disturbing and she rose from her seat, guided by self preservation and backed away, no longer wanting to be in his proximity lest he snap and do her harm.

And she was right to do so.

Her presence did nothing but fan the flames of his ever-growing rage and he was seconds away from smashing his glass and slitting her throat, witnesses be damned.

He was just so _angry_.

He had found her at last – his promised one, the only one compatible with his gift, the only one with the power to lead his pleasure to new heights, the Bonnie to his Clyde and there she was… _blushing_ at the fucking bartender.

He had been in the midst of imagining all the bad things they could do together, to _each other_ , but then the bartender seemed to show interest. He smiled at her, looked at her in a way that made his blood boil and when they touched it took all he had not to gut the bitch beside him.

And then she returned his smile, returned his look and that blonde pricks fate was sealed. He would teach him a lesson – a very painful, very permanent lesson and he would bask in it.

But first he needed to talk to her, win her over, charm her, make her _see,_ so he drew in a deep breath, willed himself calm and cooled his expression.

He had to play it safe.

He couldn't cause a scene.

If he charged over there guns blazing he'd risk scaring her off, so he simmered down his rage, suppressed the monster within and then stood, eyes never wavering from her form as he took his first steps towards the bar.

* * *

 _~I don't know what you've done to me_  
 _but I know this much is true_  
 _I wanna do bad things with you_  
 _I wanna do real bad things with you~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Song - Bad Things by Jace Everett. (It's a very sexy song, if I do say so myself.)_

 _Link on profile._

 _-redscarfninja_


	5. Mr Splitfoot

**CORRUPT**

Chapter Four: Mr. Splitfoot

* * *

 _~and he looks you up and he looks you down,_ _feel the touch and the heat and the dark  
_ _and his hands and his hands and his hands reaching round your soul~_

* * *

Hinata ran her finger over the rim of her glass, expression blank, eyes distant. Her elation had left with the bartender, rendering her victim to her thoughts once more. Her dark, _harrowing_ thoughts which brought her nothing but misery and she so desperately wanted to call his name, wanted him to _please_ bring back the _light,_ but she feared rejection.

She _always_ feared rejection.

And so she remained alone, trapped within the confines of her darkest memories with no one but the ghosts of her past for company, wishing them gone and counting down the minutes until she could see him again.

It was pitiful, really – getting attached to someone she had _just_ met.

She felt pathetic.

Unworthy.

Undeserving of his attention because if he knew the truth, he'd run for the hills.

Surely, he would.

She gently massaged her chest, tried to lessen the ache, tried to retain her blank expression through the sudden rush of tears welling in her eyes. She was a fool to believe she could find happiness – a _friend,_ not with the constant black cloud looming over her head, raining down upon her day after day.

What was she _thinking?_

She couldn't go through with this. She needed to put an end to it _now,_ but before she could even pluck up the courage to rise from her seat, she felt something.

A presence, at her side.

She wouldn't have thought anything of it – just another customer ordering a beverage.

But this presence… it lingered.

And it most definitely did _not_ order a beverage.

It was silent, intimidating.

Intent radiated off it in waves and she grew nervous, more nervous than she ever had before and cautiously, she turned her head, skittishly looked up, and when lavender met violet, she went rigid.

It was a _man_ and he stared at her as if she were the only _woman_ in the room, the only _woman_ on _earth_ and she faced forwards, lowered her head, heart pounding.

There was a sudden chill in the air and it wasn't because of the weather.

"Hey there."

She flinched and looked at him uneasily, eyes wide, eyebrows turned upwards.

He wore a faint, lopsided grin, eyes hooded as they roved her face with a little too much interest, with a little too much _familiarity_ and she felt cornered, well and truly cornered, reduced to a mere rabbit under his wolfish gaze and ever so slightly, she began to tremble.

She didn't trust her voice, so she gave him a small nod despite her inner fright because she didn't want to seem rude, then looked down at her glass, at a loss for what to do.

"You're a shy one, aren't you?" He asked, sounding both confused and irked at the same time.

She blinked, shocked, heart clenching painfully.

The tears that had threatened to fall earlier did just that; they spilled over, trailed down her cheeks and dripped onto her knees as she tried to steady her breathing. She had offended yet _another_ person with her presence, with her _existence_ and her trembling intensified.

"What are you- oh come on, there's no need to piss your pants. I don't bite." He said exasperatedly and her breath caught in her throat.

Oh God, she had to leave.

She had to _leave_ and put as much distance between them as possible.

She quickly dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve and then stood, simultaneously pulled up her hood and kept her eyes downcast, then moved no further when she was hit with a dilemma. She wanted to hightail it out of there, but she couldn't just _leave_ without informing Katsuo about her change of plans.

That would be extremely inconsiderate and she was taught better than that – plus, she wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt and it was then she was hit with another dilemma.

Katsuo was at the other end of the bar and this obnoxious stranger stood between them, meaning she had to walk past him to get there and oh god, her nerves were going haywire.

But it had to be done.

She couldn't stand there with him any longer, so she breathed in deep and then took that first step.

He had been leaning against the bar, but when she moved towards him he straightened to his full height and she almost fainted.

He was tall.

So very _tall_ and she pulled her cloak tighter around herself for comfort.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked in a disbelieving tone, sounding completely offended by her departure, like she had no right to leave his side and she increased her pace, shoulders tense and heart in her throat.

She chose not to acknowledge him, gave up all pretence of politeness because she was afraid and made a beeline for Katsuo, sparing her surroundings a brief glance along the way.

There were several more women in the room far more beautiful than her, so why had she been singled out?

She scurried across the room, not wanting to stick around long enough to find out and when she reached the end of the bar, she hesitated.

The only way to get close to Katsuo would be to… mingle with the crowd of people he was serving, to squeeze between those two men conversing and she didn't want to interrupt.

Didn't want any more _attention._

But then Katsuo noticed her.

Greeted her.

Caused a few customers to turn and _look_ at her and she withered, lost whatever courage she had.

"Everything alright?" He asked with growing concern, silencing the conversations around him.

And then there were eyes.

Even more _eyes_ and she hugged herself weakly, backed up a step, hating what she had become. She couldn't let him down in front of so many people and she couldn't face their _judgement_ , so like a coward she took the easy way out, the way that got her out that door faster.

"I-I'll see you in t-two hours."

And then she was gone, not once looking back at the silver haired man who watched her exit with flames in his eyes and an aura that grew darker with each passing second.

* * *

 _~and there's nothing you can do_  
 _Mr. Splitfoot's come to knock for you~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hidaaaaaan… you were meant to woo her, not make her cry after eight words. Tsk._

 **1.** _When it said women 'more beautiful than her' I was not implying she is not beautiful. She is the most beautiful one there because she's Hinata! But this is written sort of in point of view, so that was her low self esteem/confidence talking. I find it strange that I struggle writing Hinata when I also have low self esteem/confidence, yet I'm fine writing a psycho serial killer with a foul mouth, who is a bit childish and gets horny when he kills people... er... hmm._

 **2.** _Speaking of point of view, do you prefer Hinata chapters or Hidan ones?_ _Because if you have a preference, I'll write as that character for the majority of the story, but switch back and forth when necessary. If there's no preference, I'll just jump back and forth per chapter like I have been doing._

 **3.** _I would like to thank those who have reviewed/favourited/subbed! You give me much needed confidence and motivation to continue, thank you thank you thank you!_

 _Song – Mr. Splitfoot by Paris Motel. (Mr. Splitfoot is basically an evil presence being summoned/called from the afterlife in a seance… Hidan's not a ghost obviously, lol, but evil presence was enough, plus those lyrics)_

 _Link on profile._

 _-redscarfninja_


	6. The Wicked

**CORRUPT**

Chapter Five: The Wicked

* * *

 _~save yourself, for the devil is on his way,  
so you pray, so you pray,  
but you can't hide, you can't hide,  
when evil calls your name~_

* * *

He never would have thought that something so cold could burn so _much._

A searing heat, deep in his shoulder; a pain so excruciating, it hurt to move.

But _that was nothing,_ the man had said. _You'll be dealing with a whole lot fucking worse pretty soon_.

And he failed to grasp why.

He had no enemies; never had the right temperament to even attract an ill-tempered glare, yet for a reason unbeknownst to him he had fallen under the wrath of the devil himself.

And it was a wrath like no other.

From a _man_ like no other and if it weren't for the very real, very prominent piece of steel biting at his flesh, then he would have believed himself to be having a nightmare.

A man such as he shouldn't exist.

"Shit yourself yet?"

This… _man_ who had referred to himself as _Hidan_ should be nothing more than a tale conjured by parents to scare their children into behaving; a fictional creation as harmless as any other, but those eyes… there was something deep inside those eyes that proved him to be anything but.

There, underneath his wicked gaze, was the promise of torture.

There, underneath his sinister grin, was the promise of death.

He would be thrown piece by piece into damnation by his unjust hands; hands with skin darker than night itself, skin which adorned numerous trails of white and if one were to follow those trails, there amongst the darkness… a skeletal being with eyes that glinted violet and foreboding under the moonlight.

No… a man such as he couldn't be a mere story.

He was the embodiment of evil, an entity born from darkness, truly a terrifying figure.

But then his personality flipped like a switch as his expression shifted to that of understanding. "You're confused, I get it." He shrugged, then spread his arms wide. "Random guy suddenly stabs you and takes your blood, hey, I'd be confused too." He lowered his chin, eyes growing severe. "And pissed."

And just like that, the darkness was back, which only served to intensify Katsuo's confusion as he stared on in horrified disbelief.

"But let me tell you something." He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his pants, seconds later pulling out a small, black, shiny object, gripping it tight as his voice took on an ominous undertone. "The only one who should be pissed here is me." He threw his arm out beside himself, causing the object to extend into a spear with a loud _scrape_. "And I'll be even more pissed if you're pissed, got that?"

Katsuo had never felt so weak.

So _defenceless_.

There he stood, trapped in a state of powerlessness, completely at the mercy of this deranged stranger with no hope of escaping.

All he could do was _watch_ as Hidan brought the spear high above his head.

 _Watch_ as those violet eyes drilled into his own with such enraged intensity, he could watch no more.

So he redirected his gaze to the ground, near Hidan's feet.

Judging from the raw anger he had seen permeating throughout those eyes, from the sheer maliciousness of that _stare,_ it became quite apparent that he _had_ done something wrong.

There was no way this was by chance.

This was _personal_.

"You fucked up tonight, kid."

Yes, this was definitely personal.

He shut his eyes, waited for the inevitable punishment his unknown transgression had served him.

Hidan chuckled, then.

A low, raspy chuckle from the back of his throat. "I'm _really_ going to enjoy this."

He sucked in a breath, steeled himself for the oncoming attack, but what met his person was not psychical, but instead, audible.

Hidan had cried out in pain and for a split second, Katsuo felt hope.

 _Relief_.

Someone had come to his _rescue_ and he would _live,_ but when he snapped his eyes open, took in the sight before him, his world came crashing down because there was no _saviour_.

Just Hidan with the spear rammed clean through his hand, face set in a grimace.

But then he shuddered and groaned, eyes glazing over with what can only be described as _pleasure_ as he threw his head back and cursed under his breath.

A curse which then transitioned into a throaty moan as he yanked the spear out in one swift motion.

Katsuo flinched, overcome with shock, terror and mild fascination, but those feelings were instantly dwarfed by the sharp, agonising pain that tore through his shoulder. His sudden movement had jarred the wound and he let loose a quiet, strangled sound, one muffled by the rag between his teeth and he glanced around, desperate; _someone help me, someone **please** help me, _but only darkness met his eyes.

And there would be _only_ darkness once Hidan had his way.

Tears sprang forth of their own accord and he hung his head, tried his damned best not to crumble in front of this man so he could hold onto the last remaining threads of his dignity.

"Are you _crying?"_

And just like that, they were severed.

He squeezed his eyes shut in shame, unwittingly forcing his tears to spill over.

What did he expect?

 _Laughter?_

Silence spanned between them, accompanied only by the occasional sniffle from the significantly weaker man, but then it was disturbed further by a deadly, chilling voice.

"What the fuck did she see in _you?"_ He asked in an annoyed, disbelieving tone, but that wasn't what caught Katsuo's attention.

Wasn't what had him looking up, meeting his eyes dead on.

He had heard it, loud and clear.

 **Jealousy.**

And now that he had, it all made _sense_.

It shed light on why he had been lured into an alley.

Why there was currently an ice cold steel pipe lodged deep in his shoulder, pinning him to the wall, preventing his escape.

Why he was currently staring into the eyes of a _monster;_ one which stared back with an intense, concentrated frown, looking as if Katsuo had just announced that he himself was aroused by his violent stabbing.

But he recovered soon enough.

His gaze hardened, face twisting into an ugly, hateful expression as he held out his arm and clenched his fist.

Blood oozed between his fingers, ran down his wrist and dripped onto the ground, the flow getting heavier as he increased the pressure on the wound.

"Like I said before..." He stomped down onto the pool of red, then smeared it across the ground. "I'm **really** going to enjoy this."

* * *

 _~the fall of heavens gate, the rise of the unjust,  
as the wicked, as the wicked have their way~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Sucks to be Katsuo._

 _ **1.** This chapter was an absolute **bitch** to write. I'm 90% happy with it, but I'm too tired to change that 10%. It's 4.20AM. I'll come back to it at a later date to reword a few things. Unless you think it's fine, then it's fine._

 _ **2.** I mentioned in the prologue that I write slow, but I bet most of you didn't realise **how** slow. It took me a month to write one thousand words of this story. Pathetic, I know. But I can't write any faster because truthfully, writing isn't a skill of mine as I only began this year. I just thought I'd mention it again here, so you know I was not exaggerating my slowness. I hope you understand!_

 _ **3.** In the reviews I received about the previous chapter, many of you stated that you would prefer Hidan's perspective for the majority of the story. Well, noted. Hidan you shall have… though not for this chapter. Sorry. I kinda needed to write as the bartender here because I wanted to show how threatening/terrifying Hidan can be through a victims eyes. I hope it was effective as I can never fully judge my own work. Next chapter I will heed your wishes and get into Hidan's head, fill in the gap between the previous chapter and this one through his perspective._

 _ **4.** For those who listen to the song… holy moses, prepare yourself. The whole chapter was inspired by it, especially the beginning. Just imagine this as you listen to the opening lyrics(the lyrics at the top): you're cornered and injured, there is a man standing before you with skin you can't even **see** because it's so dark outside. The moon shines down, illuminating the numerous white markings on said skin, and you're looking at his hands(just because) and slowly, you look up, revealing a 'skeletal being' with glowing eyes and he wants to **kill** you. Good gosh, that imagery is making sweet love to my brain. Also, when I said the chapter was inspired by the song… it inspired me enough to add some of the words sang in it – **devil, damnation, unjust, wicked, 'have their way' made into 'had his way'.**_

 _ **5.** Okay, this authors note has gone on long enough. But I would just like to say, thank you so much to those who reviewed the previous chapter, even if it was only to answer my question. It meant the world to me and it made me smile(like a creep) knowing people were interested enough in my work to add their thoughts/input. So thank you!_

 _Song – The Wicked by Blues Saraceno._

 _Link on profile._

 _-redscarfninja_


End file.
